More Than Friends
by Shyy-Ra
Summary: Part of an art trade for a friend on tumblr, saiyan-ness. Featuring their OC and Android 16! After the Cell Games, Bulma has repaired Android 16, thanks to discovering his memory chip amidst the wreckage of the arena. A certain Saiyaness is alerted of this, and she sure does have a few things to tell her Android friend.


**Written for a friend on tumblr, saiyan-ness. Featuring their OC and Android 16! I ain't write Android 16 before so feel free to SHOWER ME IN YOUR HATRED OF MY WRITING HAHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

Okay… This was it. Taliah took a deep breath. Okay. It-it wasn't like she didn't know him! She definitely knew him! She'd gotten to know the man for Kami's sake! She shouldn't be so nervous! He- he was her friend, and he- well, he would be happy to see her again, right? Bulma knew what she was doing- she'd definitely repair Android 16 perfectly! He would still be the same 16, a pacifist at his core, and- and Taliah's friend.

But…

How could she not be nervous? She didn't doubt Bulma's abilities at all. She knew the brilliant scientist would be more than capable of restoring Android 16 to how he had been before. She wasn't afraid of the Android not recognizing her, or no longer liking her, no. She knew Bulma wouldn't reprogram him, and she knew that Bulma would be able to restore his personality. Even if she didn't know that, Bulma wouldn't have invited Taliah to come meet the newly repaired Android 16 if something was off!

No, she… well, she finally had to tell him. Taliah hadn't been able to tell him before. Cell... had killed him. The Saiyan woman grit her teeth, the unbidden memory of Cell killing Android 16 rising. Taliah hadn't been there, no, but she'd seen it on TV, like everyone else on Earth. It… had been _horrible_. Cell had just stepped on 16's head, like 16 was nothing, and-

No. She wasn't going to think about it anymore. She'd found his memory chip, and it had still been intact. She focused on that. The memory chip was all Bulma had needed to make a new body for Android 16. Cell was dead, gone, and 16 was _alive_. And that was what mattered.

Alright! She could do this! Taliah clenched her fists and nodded, raring herself up to go. However this ended, even if 16 didn't return her feelings, she knew he'd still be her friend.

…

Welp. This was it. Now that Taliah was here, she wasn't as nervous. Just excited. She'd thought 16 was gone for good, but he wasn't! He was alive! Her tail was twitching happily when she met with Bulma, who, after greeting her, led the Saiyan woman to where 16 was. His repairs had just been finished, so he was still in the lab, but Taliah really didn't _care_ where they met.

Her nerves returned a bit when Bulma left them alone for some privacy, but Taliah wasn't going to back down now. She had put her mind to this, and once she put her mind to something, she wasn't going to back down!

The Saiyan woman smiled. "H-hello, 16."

Okay, maybe not the most eloquent of greetings, but she was nervous! And, really, what else was she gonna say?

Android 16 looked at her and, for a moment, Taliah was afraid he wouldn't recognize her. She knew there was no reason to fear that, but she couldn't, for a brief moment, help it. But then the Android's face softened, like it always did ever since the two had grown closer.

"Hello, Taliah."

Taliah grinned, her tail wagging a little. Yes! This was 16! She knew it! She approached the Android, wanting to hug him, but hanging back, in case he didn't want to. She wanted to make sure he was okay with it, first.

"I-I was really worried about you," were the first things that popped out of her mouth. She immediately, silently berated herself. Stupid, stupid! _C'mon, Taliah, of course you worried about him! He was dead! Way to be obvious_!

16 didn't seem to mind though. He just watched her, calm as always. "I am fully functioning."

Simple words said in such a monotone voice… to almost anyone, 16 would probably sound utterly indifferent. But Taliah knew him well enough to hear the warmth in his voice; he didn't find her statement stupid at all.

"I-I'm glad." Taliah shifted, awkwardly. Usually she found it much easier to talk to 16, but considering what she really wanted to tell him, she just felt so- so awkward! She'd been planning on telling him before all that Cell games stuff, but, well, this kind of confession was always hard! And she didn't want to mess up.

"Are you well, Taliah?" 16's voice was concerned, and Taliah blushed.

Dang it, she was really easy to read, wasn't she? Or at least to 16. Even though he was fully a machine, instead of a cyborg like 17 and 18, anyone could tell that he still felt things, even if he didn't always recognize them. Full android or not, 16 definitely wasn't unfeeling!

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! Er, just… um, w-wanted to tell you something." The Saiyan woman scratched the back of her head. Why the heck was this so hard?! Okay. Seriously. She could do this!

"So, um. W-well w-we're friends, right? A-and I've really l-liked being your friend."

Well… this was already sounding stupid!

But Android 16 just nodded. "Yes. I enjoy your company as well. You are a good friend, Taliah."

Taliah blushed again. "Th-thanks. B-but I w-wasn't just trying to, um, talk about friendship. I-I um, well, I wanted to tell you this b-before, but, well, with Cell and all…"

She trailed off, suddenly fearing that no one had told 16 that Cell had been killed. But, though he obviously didn't look too thrilled at the mention of Cell, Bulma must have already told him, because he didn't react beyond much an encouraging, "Yes?"

Taliah cleared her throat. "Yeah. Anyway! I-I just wanted to tell you that- that I _like_ you. N-not as just a friend. But- but more. Um… you know?"

Crap. Would he know? Yeah, he wasn't emotionless, but she knew that there were some emotions he didn't really quite understand.

And he did look confused, though at least not the horrified reaction that Taliah's over active imagination had started to rapidly conjure.

"I like you, too," Android 16 said, slowly, clearly processing what she had just said. "As a friend."

Taliah's face fell. Oh. Well… she had expected this. But- but at least they were friends, still. She wouldn't lose that.

"And… more."

Taliah perked up slightly, her tail twitching. Did- did he mean?

Android 16 was frowning slightly, though not because he was upset or annoyed. He just looked deep in thought. "I am not sure what this feeling is, but I enjoy you more than a friend does."

His eyes, soft and caring, met hers, and Taliah almost squeaked in excitement. He- he really? He really did! Even if he didn't quite understand it, Android 16 felt the same way! And they could work on it together, she'd help him understand exactly how he felt!

"You really mean it?" Taliah cried, flinging her arms around the large man. Android 16 seemed a little taken aback at first, but he got over it quickly, and gently wrapped his arms around Taliah's smaller frame.

"I do," he said, placing a gentle kiss on the Saiyan woman's forehead.

Taliah grinned, practically vibrating with happiness. Maybe Android 16 wasn't familiar with this, but now they had all the time in the world to figure it out.

Unknown to either of them, Bulma watched the entire scene play out on a screen in another room. The blue haired scientist grinned. She knew she was right to give these two some alone time.


End file.
